RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit)
The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) is a variant of the RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type. It first appears in the manga adaptation of Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn - Bande Dessinee. Technology & Combat Characteristics The RGZ-95C ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit) is the ReZEL Commander Type equipped with the optional Defenser a-Unit backpack.Master Grade 1/100 RGZ-95C ReZELType C (Defenser a+b-Unit)(GR) Model Kit Manual Developed specifically for the ReZEL, the Defenser backpack is a space-use assault backpack for conducting rapid, first strike attack on the frontline or at enemy's stronghold. Due to the high skills need to use the Defenser backpack properly, it is normally fitted on the ReZEL Commander Type. There are two versions of the Defenser backpack, the "a-Unit" and the "b-Unit". The Defenser a-Unit backpack is armed with micro missiles and hyper beam sabers for dealing widespread damage at close to mid range. The Defenser a-Unit backpack also has additional thrusters, and the usual side skirts of the ReZEL Commander Type are replaced with movable, thruster equipped tail binders. In waverider mode, the tail binders boost the suit's propulsion capabilities, and in mobile suit mode, they improve the suit's mobility, allowing it to face the correct direction quickly. Armaments ;*60mm Vulcan Gun :A standard armament mounted on most Federation mobile suits. The pair of head mounted shell firing weapons have a high-rate of fire, but little power. They are mainly used to restrain enemy units, intercept missiles and the like. ;*Beam Rifle :The standard beam rifle used by the ReZEL, it is powered by a replaceable energy pac. If the energy pac runs out of energy it can be replaced with a fresh one stored under the suit's shield. Besides the standard shooting mode, the ReZEL's beam rifle also has a long duration, high output shooting mode that is known among the federation’s pilot as the ‘Guillotine burst’. Lastly, the beam rifle's muzzle can generate a beam blade, allowing the rifle to function as a long beam saber. ;*Shield :A multipurpose defensive equipment developed specifically for the ReZEL. A beam cannon that fires in a 3-round burst is mounted at the front, and serves as the main weapon in waverider mode. The blade at the back of the shield can be used as a ramming weapon in close combat. ;*Grenade Launcher :A grenade launcher with two rounds can be mounted in each forearm. It is comparable to the ones used by the Re-GZ and has proven effective in close combat. Can be switched out for the beam sabers. ;*Beam Saber :The standard close range armament for most Federation mobile suits, it is a small cylindrical device held in the mobile suit's hands when operated and is powered by a rechargeable energy capacitor. The beam saber emits a blade of plasma contained by an I-Field and is capable of cutting through almost any metal that has not been treated with anti-beam coating. A pair of beam sabers can be stored in each forearm. Can be switched out for the Grenade Launcher. ;*Hyper Beam Saber :A pair of hyper beam sabers are stored on the Defenser a-Unit backpack. The beam blade emitted have a 50% higher output than the one generated by a normal beam saber, and can hit multiple enemy units in a single strike. It is developed based on the weapon of the same name used by the MSZ-010 ΖΖ Gundam, and is refined for use by mass production mobile suits. Unlike the ZZ Gundam's, the Defenser a-Unit's hyper beam saber cannot function as beam cannon while stored; the firing mechanism is omitted in favor of stable energy supply. ;*Micro Missile :The six containers mounted on the tip of the Defenser a-Unit backpack contains a total of 96 micro missiles. The micro missile are meant for wide spread, overwhelming first strike in close to mid range combat. History In the manga, when Full Frontal and his MSN-06S Sinanju attacked the Nahel Argama, some of the ReZEL pilots were given permission to use the Defenser units. Two ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser a-Unit) were deployed, one piloted by Norm Basilicock, along with a RGZ-95 ReZEL (Defenser b-Unit) piloted by Riddhe Marcenas, and a Stark Jegan to intercept the Sinanju. Variants ;*RGZ-95C ReZEL Type-C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR) Picture Gallery 4535343453.png|RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser a-Unit) - Line art RGZ-95 ReZEL - Norm Basilicock Use.jpg|Norm Basilicock's ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser a-Unit) 3342RG344Z.jpg|Norm's ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser a-Unit) firing micro missiles 14de7a536639bf.jpg 5775RTA43.png 56346RTAFM54.png Notes & Trivia *In the OVA, Norm Basilicock piloted a regular ReZEL Commander Type, while in the manga adaptation he piloted the ReZEL Type C (Defenser a-Unit). References 14de7a505f315a.jpg|RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser a-Unit) 67645674.png|Wave rider mode 1456676675R4.jpg Yj0zD.jpg QBKep.jpg External links *RGZ-95C ReZEL Commander Type (Defenser A-Unit) on MAHQ.net *ReZEL Type-C (Defenser a-Unit) (GR) on UC-MSV